This invention relates generally to standing decorative structures and in particular to adjustable articulable decorative article holders.
Various decorative article holders of the prior art such as candlesticks, candelabras, bud vases, etc., all required an expanded base to prevent tipping or were of a rigid and fixed design providing three or more fixed legs for support.
None of the prior art devices could be adjusted or reformed to vary the appearance of the structure as might be desired.
The device of the present invention is a free standing structure which is articulable to provide a variety of shapes and forms which can support various objects such as candles, flowers, etc.